Really Don't Care
Conception La chanson a été composée par Demi Lovato. C'est le quatrième single de l'album DEMI. La chanson est en featuring avec la rappeuse Cher Lloyd. Elle était, à la base, une chanson de rupture mais a très vite été dédiée à toute la communauté LGBT (Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuels, Transexuels). C'est une chanson qui donne de l'espoir aux jeunes et lutte contre l'intimidation. Clip La vidéo des lyrics a été dévoilée le 14 mai 2014. Pour remercier ses fans brésiliens, elle les a inclus dedans. thumb|center|335pxLe clip a été tourné le 8 juin 2014 lors de la Gay Pride de Los Angeles et a été réalisé par Ryan Pallotta. On y voit la chanteuse y interpréter son tube sur un char mobile puis dans un club avec des personnes de la communauté LGBT. De nombreuses personnalités favorables à la cause LGBT apparaissent dans le clip. On y voit l'actrice et chanteuse Kat Graham, le blogueur Perez Hilton, le bassiste John Taylor, l'activiste Shane Britney Crone, les chanteuses Bria Kam et Chrissy Chambers ainsi que Wilmer Valderrama le petit-ami de Demi Lovato. thumb|center|335 px Paroles You wanna play, You wanna stay, You wanna have it all You started messin' with my head until I hit the wall Maybe I should've known (x2) That you would walk (you would walk) out the door Hey! Said we we're done and met someone and brought it in my face Cut to the part, She broke you're heart and then she ran away I guess you should've known (x2) That I would talk (I would talk) But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies O-oh O-oh O-oh, I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies O-oh O-oh O-oh, I really don't care O-oh O-oh O-oh, I really don't care! I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you Oh no, not anymore (x2) You had your shot, had your shot But you let go Now if we meet out on the street, I won't be runnin' scared I'll walk right up to you And put one finger in the air And make you understand (x2) You had your chance(had your chance) But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies O-oh O-oh O-oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies O-oh O-oh O-oh I really don't care O-oh O-oh O-oh I really don't care Yeah Listen up Hey, hey Never look back Dumb struct boy Ego intact Look boy Why you so mad? Second guessin' But you should've hit that Hey Demi You picked the wrong lova' You shoulda picked that one He's cuter than the other I just wanna laugh Because you're tried to be a hipster Kick em' to the curb Take a polaroid picture. But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies O-oh O-oh O-oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies O-oh O-oh O-oh I really don't care O-oh O-oh O-oh I really don't care